Loony in Love
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: What shall happen when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and a few others go on a picnic one summer's day? Romance, that's what!


_**Greetings readers! This is just a light hearted Ron/Luna fic. Enjoy, and review if you will! Pretty please with sherbert lemon on top? **_

**Loony in Love**

Luna stood barefoot in the soft grass, a summer breeze fluttering her flowery skirt and platinum waves. Her eyes were closed, face tilted up to the afternoon sun. She allowed herself a glance in the direction of the picnic blanket, where Ron sat, along with Harry and Hermione. She sighed as she turned away, trying to ignore the looks Gabrielle Delacour was shooting at Ron. Sure, she was younger, but she was striking. Shining silver hair, sharp cheekbones, porcelain skin, slim, and part Veela! What girl could compete with that? Luna sighed again and flounced back to the large blanket where their group sat. She settled herself comfortably next to Ron and opened a thermos of macaroni and cheese.

"Ron," Hermione said "would you like some cookies? My mum baked them this morning."

"Nah. I'm not all that hungry. Thanks though."

"Are you alright? You never turn down Mrs. Granger's baking?" Harry looked to his friend, brow slightly furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine" the red head responded, though his voice was edged with distraction as he fervently avoided the gaze of Fleur's younger sister.

"Alright then. Mione and I are gonna go for a bit of a stroll." Harry stood up and extended a hand down to Hermione. She took it, pulled herself up and proceeded to snuggle into Harry's side as they walked off.

"Ronald dear, would you like some macaroni? It makes decent comfort food, and it's still warm." Luna asked gently.

"Sure." He responded, taking a bowl of macaroni and the spoon Luna proffered to him quickly

"Are you sure you're alright Ronald?"

"No. But it's just silly stuff. Nuthin' important."

"If you're upset about it, then obviously it's important to at least you. Why not get it off your chest?"

"I just…I see everyone around me pairing off. Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Neville, Draco and Astoria! Even that stupid git's got someone, and I'm left all alone. And you've got Dean, George's got Angelina, Fred's got your cousin Olive, Bill's got Fleur, Charlie's got a new girl I 'aven't met yet. Even bloody Colin Creevey's hooked himself a girlfriend!"

"Well Ronald, from the looks of it, you could get Gabrielle there with a snap of your fingers. And I haven't got Dean. I dumped him a week ago. Caught him in bed with that floozy Lavender Brown. What did you see in her?"

"But I don't want Gabrielle. I know exactly who I want, but she doesn't want a bloody thing to do with me."

"Oh Ronald. I'm sure you'll find the right girl soon. Fate is a complicated thing. Always twisting and turning before it eventually happens upon the proper predetermined destination. Like with Harry and Hermione. It took those two ages to finally realize they were in love with each other and actually have the courage to do something about it. We may be wizards, Ronald love, but we are still only human." Luna then stretched out her arms like a cat may have, and leaned back to lie in the grass. She closed her lids over her large lavender grey eyes and sighed as the sun hit her face.

"You are absolutely stunning" Ron murmured near silently and subconsciously.

"What was that Ronald?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" he turned swiftly scarlet upon realizing that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Ronald, have I ever read you any of my poetry?" Luna asked, stepping gingerly onto the metaphorical limb created when she swore he said she was stunning.

"No…"

"Would you like to hear some? I've got most of it memorized."

"Sure."

"So softly the dawn rises each day, Oh so easily compared to the rise and fall of your breath, The gentle subtle motion, So full of life, And how warmly the wind blows, So much like your arms on my waist, Soft strong and warm, Like your easy embrace, Loving you comes naturally, As you are nature to me."

"Wow. The bloke you wrote that for is certainly a lucky fellow. May I hear another?" He relished the chance to simply sit and watch her speak, listen to the mellifluous tones of her sugary voice, words tumbling in her mouth like rock candy.

"I'm just waiting/ wanting/ you to love me too/ you are all I need/ to have/ all I need to hold/ if you loved me back I could live forever/ on that thought alone/ I may never touch you/ never kiss your lips/ but you will always be the only one/ the pureness/ the light/ keeping me alive/ so I will just sit/ and wait/ for you to love me too/ I can wait forever/ for that one little chance."

"Bloody hell you're a great writer. Really. That was bloody gorgeous."

"Thank you Ronald. Though I have nearly given up waiting for him to love me back. I wrote that in…fourth year."

"Luna, any bloke who doesn't want you isn't worth your time. You're pretty and smart, a bit odd, but it's sort of… endearing? Dunno if I used that right?"

"Yes Ronald, you did."

"So, who is this mystery bloke anyway? Someone I know? I could fix you guys up if ya want."

"I shouldn't say…" Luna stared at the ground and mumbled something about meercing mites in the grass. She looked so vulnerable, and so beautiful, Ron decided to take initiative for once in his life.

"Luna?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"Could I… Could I kiss you?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled her to a sitting position and pressed his lips gently to hers, she didn't resist, so he gently put his arms around her neck, and Luna finally melted into him, softening her mouth and smiling slightly. Ron's mouth continued to move gently against her own, until finally she pulled away, sighing contentedly, and nestling her head into his neck. And then Ron proceeded to utter the cheesiest words ever.

"I'm loony for you, Loony Lovegood. Absolutely loony in love."

"I love you too Ronald. Even if that was insanely cheesy." She turned her head up and went in for another kiss, enjoying the new yet somehow familiar feeling of her lips mingling with his. Eventually the pair laid down on the grass, talking uselessly about the sky until Harry and Hermione returned. Harry smiled upon seeing Ron and Luna' s fingers intertwined, and nudged Hermione, who beamed at the sight.

Fate may have lead them down a long, treacherous and winding path, but in the end, fate delivered each of them where they were meant to b all along: wrapped happily in the arms of their true love, basking in the happiness that comes when the world is finally at peace. Maybe that peace wouldn't last forever, but the words would.

" I really do love you Luna." Ron whispered as they fell softly to sleep that night.

"I know Ronald. I love you too." Luna responded, then pulled him as close as possibly. They fell asleep finally, fit perfectly together like two pieces of the same odd puzzle.


End file.
